1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel including a fishing line length measuring device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, most of fishing reels include a fishing line length measuring device which, in accordance with the number of rotations of a spool detected by rotation number detect means, measures the length of a fishing line (that is, the amount of play-out of the fishing line and the amount of take-up of the fishing line) and displays the thus detected fishing line length on a display device; in particular, based on the information that is obtained from such fishing line length measuring device, the terminal tackles of the fishing reel can be swung down onto a given shelf position, or, in lure fishing, the carrying distance of the terminal tackles up to a certain fishing point can be confirmed.
Conventionally, the rotation number detect means includes a plurality of magnetic sensors respectively mounted on a reel main body and a single magnet which is mounted on the spool in such a manner as to correspond to the plurality of magnetic sensors; and, a microcomputer, which is incorporated in the fishing line length measuring device, not only inputs into its CPU a signal for judging the forward rotation or reversed rotation of the spool, which signal is obtained when the plurality of magnetic sensors are turned on/off by the magnet, to thereby judge whether the fishing line is played out or taken up, but also allows an up/down counter incorporated therein to measure a spool rotation pulse signal input from the magnetic sensors to thereby measure the fishing line length in accordance with the measured value of the spool rotation pulse signal.
By the way, generally, a fishing reel of a high-speed type that a spool is rotated at high speeds when a fishing line is played out as in lure fishing in which a fishing rod is strongly swung down to thereby set the terminal tackles onto a given fishing point; and, a fishing reel of a low-speed type that, as in boat fishing in which a fishing line is played out onto a given shelf in the sea from a fishing rod set on the side of a boat, a spool is rotated at a relatively low speed are applied. The number of rotations of the spool varies according to kinds of fishing, methods of fishing, and the like.
Also, in actual fishing, the rotation of the spool varies according to cases. For example, generally, when compared with the time when the fishing line is played out, the spool is rotated at considerably slower speed when the fishing line is taken up. In order to be able to detect the spool rotation number according to various conditions in actual fishing, in the conventional fishing line measuring device, the processing operation speed of the microcomputer is previously set at its design stage on the basis of the spool high-speed-rotation that can be assumed.
However, when the processing operation speed of the microcomputer is set on the basis of the high-speed rotation in the above-mentioned manner, the power consumption of the microcomputer is large and the life of the battery power source thereof is thereby inconveniently shortened. Also, in an actual fishing operation, the spool is not always rotated at a high speed. Therefore, when these conditions are taken into account, preferably, the processing operation speed of the microcomputer may be set properly according to the rotation conditions of the spool to thereby enhance the life of the battery power source of the microcomputer.
On the other hand, conventionally, there is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Examined Publication No. 3-28770 of Heisei and Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 6-197672 of Heisei a fishing reel in which, when the rotation number detect means is not in operation for a given period of time in an actual fishing operation, supply of power to the rotation number detect means is cut off or the operation of the display portion is stopped to thereby prevent the power consumption of the batter power source. However, in either of the two cited publications, the spool rotation speed in an actual fishing operation is not taken into consideration and thus there is still left a problem to be solved in the aspect of enhancement of the battery life.